


被遗忘的

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Enjolras - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: “操。”你轻声骂道，狠狠把他穿在你的阴茎上。他体内的肌肉毫无阻碍地容纳了你，你觉得如同搅碎一滩碎肉。剁碎的、油腻的、流干了血水的牛肉。
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Grantaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	被遗忘的

**Author's Note:**

> 古费xR，隐含ER，pwp

格朗泰尔已经老成了这样。

他身上起伏的轮廓看似绵软，底下的肌肉纤维却胡乱虬结。他的肩背变得厚实而且隆起，皮肤包浆似的把青年时骨骼尖锐的形状裹了一层。你的舌头尝到发腻的咸味，像是那天赤白的太阳底下血的味道。

格朗泰尔跪下来在床头柜里找避孕套，皮带松垮的卡哈特牌工装裤垮下来，露出棉内裤和一截腰。

你踢他的屁股叫他快点。他一边笑骂你一边把杰士邦摔到你脸上。

你把纸盒子丢回去叫他自己打开，他照办了，跪在地上用嘴撕塑料包装。黑色卷发顺着眉毛中间的周围温顺地耷拉下来，像落水狗垂下来的尾巴。

你摸了摸自己的屁股口袋，掏出一颗力克雷戒烟糖塞到嘴里。虚假的薄荷味在你的口腔内膜里窜动。

你看着他开始手淫。

平心而论四十六岁的格朗泰尔比十九岁的格朗泰尔顺眼得多。你一边快速撸动你的龟头一边想。不错，他照例嘴歪眼斜，像件洗衣机揉得起皱缩水了一遭了的破衣服。但他没秃顶，也没起啤酒肚。二十多年来人们都变丑了。也许如今格朗泰尔在连锁酒吧里还能给浮粉的女人买一品脱的烂醉。

你摸了一把格朗泰尔的后脑。他乖乖叼着塑料套靠过来用嘴给你套上，熟练得不像妓女拆袜带，而像汽修工人卸发动机后盖。

“你洗了屁股没？”你问他。

“没洗。我干嘛要洗？”格朗泰尔说，双手把衣服从头顶上撩起来丢到地上，“比我屁眼脏的东西多了去了，针头、良心、绿胖子，人们倒都玩得不亦乐乎哩。”

“啊，去你妈的吧。”你拿懒汉鞋尖蹬他的睾丸，“我不信没人往你屁股里塞过绿票子。”

格朗泰尔沙哑地笑了一声，爬上床来把你按倒，低头亲你的喉结。你摸了一把他的屁股，湿的，很容易就进得去两根手指。他喘了起来。

你继续想。

他从来没有好看过，但是他曾经年轻过。十九岁的格朗泰尔像一只从巡回马戏团里逃进人群中的猎豹一样骇人。男孩敏捷地爬到市政厅的黑铁栅栏上面亲另一个男孩，你仰望他们，担心格朗泰尔丑陋、单薄并且锋利的嘴唇会把另一个玫瑰色的割伤。

他们吻得流血一样热烈。

这个四十六岁的男人被你压在身下，跪趴着，喉咙被自己的皮带绑了起来。他笑着要求你绑紧一点而你对这只温驯的狗照办，把指头塞进他嘴里。他开始舔你，舌头温厚柔软，廉价的口水滴滴答答。你擒着他黑色的卷发，像揉碎全食超市的便宜塑料袋。

你顺着他的脊背往下摸。

这太可笑了。他满背的伤居然让你想起一副奇里坷式的干燥的、对比浓烈的画面。

你低头用鼻尖碰他，觉得在他皮肤下能闻到烟头烧燎和枪弹穿透的焦糊味。这种味道怎么可能几十年都不散去呢？

你往他里面塞了三根手指。他吃痛地哼哼但是不反抗。你估计他够皮糙肉厚，就猛地插了进去。他的腰一下子往下塌，软得让你怀疑他的脊椎是否还是完好的。几声黏糊的鼻音从他埋在被单里的脸里发出来。

你一边操他一边抓住他的手。

奇怪的是他开始剧烈地发抖，好像被你抓着的是心脏似的。如果他还有心脏。

你虐待他似地在他手上亲了一口。他的脊背滑稽地紧绷起来，像一只乌龟缩进壳里。

你的嘴又按到他粗糙的食指上。那双手也僵硬得像石头。你们聚集在教学楼下，学生们读出墙上涂写的自由的标语，波普式的太阳神的脸在标语后睥睨着人群。

“别亲了，古费拉克老爷。”他说，“我上一份临时工是掏下水道。”

“闭嘴，格朗泰尔。”你打了他屁股一巴掌。

他放松下来地，抽痛地嘶嘶地笑。

你开始更用力地操他。你掐他手臂上的针孔，那些发白的点密集得可以组成一首《嚎叫》长度的盲文诗。“老天，你居然还活着。”你粗喘着说，捏着他那些伤痕。你难以想象这具躯体曾经能榨出鲜艳的元音和酒味的血，如果你把他撕碎，泥浆和波德莱尔、爱情和柴木·苏丁会黏稠地随着他热情的痛呼外溢。他会大笑。现在你一口咬下去，干涸松弛的泥土插在你的牙齿上。一股咸苦味覆盖了牙龈。还有一阵死寂的、隐忍的叫床声。格朗泰尔向后眯着眼睛看着你。

你开始出汗，古怪的原始欲望在你的血管里乱撞，显得非常绝望。你直直盯着他。格朗泰尔像是一团被践踏成泥的“魅力”牌厕纸，被你顶得嘴唇发白，重新把头颅压进了床单，颈部松弛的皮肤拧出无力的褶皱。

他的脖子青筋突起。你应该担心他快死了吗？你掐住那里，轻易得如同擒住一只垂死的兽类。一团鞣过的干皮革上面裹满了你的指印。蜷在阴影里的男人发出一声欢愉的干涩的尖叫。你笑了出来。

格朗泰尔不明所以，但也冒出尴尬奉承的干笑。闭嘴。你打他肚子，他的喘息声让你毫不怀疑他习惯了虐待。你猛地觉得受了欺骗，他的笑是嘲弄的伪装。一个不体面的落魄汉嘲笑一个体面的奴隶。

“操。”你轻声骂道，狠狠把他穿在你的阴茎上。他体内的肌肉毫无阻碍地容纳了你，你觉得如同搅碎一滩碎肉。剁碎的、油腻的、流干了血水的牛肉。

“你还想过他吗？”你低头吻他，温柔地说，“我们还活着。我们应该偶尔想想的。”

他沉默了一会。一阵怜悯从你萎缩的心脏里冒出来。你抓着他胡茬青黑的下颌，去亲他眼角的皱纹。直到过了一会格朗泰尔开口了。

他说：“谁？”

你击溃他了。

你射在了床单上。格朗泰尔给自己撸了几下，交待出来。他摸出一根黄烟屁股开始抽，四十六岁的舌头裹住干涩的烟草。

“你还不如喝酒呢。”你拿脚尖戳他。

“好主意。”他苍白地说，修辞像干油漆剥落那样从他的语言中掉干净了。

你不想和他躺在一起，就草草洗了个澡了事。你又嚼了一颗戒烟糖。你从浴室出来的时候他已经走了。


End file.
